Connection Lost
by Revan 3
Summary: Ninjago is a land of Balance; Order vs Chaos, and, more recently, Good vs Evil. But what happens when the balance is upset?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Connections Lost – Prologue

* * *

Before Time Began

* * *

Long ago, before time began, there was Ninjago: A shining land, full of everything that was good and right in the world. On it, there was a man, the Land's protector, and the first Master of the ancient art of Spinjitzu. He lived together with his two sons, Wu, a loving child who saw good and hope in everything, and Garmadon, a harsh, though still well-natured child. They helped their father defend the peaceful land of Ninjago from anything seeking to break it's gentle and ordered existence.

Unfortunately, there was also a land of twisted, evil ambitions: The Dark Island. It was populated by a sole individual, who called himself the Overlord. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the natural order of the land, and rebuild it in his twisted image. He created his own servants to directly combat the Spinjitzu masters, but they could never gain a foothold. And so the struggle persisted, until one fateful day when the First Spinjitzu master gave his children his responsibility of preserving the natural order, before he sacrificed himself to seal the Overlord and his creations away, until his sons had a way to defend against his relentless assaults.

But one of his children had been corrupted by the Overlord, the cause of one of his most powerful minions, and he grew apart from his loving brother. Though he tried and tried to reach out, Wu couldn't bring back his brother. Meanwhile, Garmadon forsook the teachings of his father, and set down on the path of Evil. Wu, heartbroken, vowed to undo any damage Garmadon could cause, and began assembling a team to serve Good. While they struggled to defeat each other, The Overlord grew in power slowly, the side of Order now divided, and fighting amongst itself. At the same time, Wu and Garmadon would fight on the Axis of Good and Evil, unlike their father and his enemy.

But the land needed balance, and balance there was no more. A new axis was in the making… An axis to balance both the forces of Good and Evil, and Order and Chaos. But that was only the beginning…

* * *

_Author Notes: This is only the beginning of what's to come so don't fret. Or... DO, I suppose, if you hate it. You Know Who You Are! Regardless, those of You that do like it, Thank You for reading. Suggestions are welcome, and I promise to consider Your opinions, provided You share them._


	2. Chapter 2 - And it was going SO well

Connection Lost – Chapter Two

And it was going _so_ well…

_AN: If you get confused by the perspective changes, I apologize in advance. I'll try to make them more clear, and if it's __really__ bad, I'll label them. With this note out of the way, I suppose the story can continue. For those who are curious, it the story is set __after__ the season two finale. And it will be starting with Lloyd's perspective. It's not that I like Lloyd, (though I don't hate him) it's that he's got simple relations with everyone. I know I said the story can continue already, but __now __it really can._

Ninjago is so peaceful right now. I vanquished the Overlord what feels like an eternity ago… I know it was only a few years, but it looks so _long_ ago now. I've been helping out with so many relief projects and community events, you'd think they stopped worshipping me by now.

While Lloyd thought to himself, he wandered the halls of the Bounty, which served as their home and base, a place of safety and trust in the face of adversity. But right now, it was just their home. Lloyd wanted to see where his fellow Ninja were. He supposed he was being paranoid, but he started each day by finding all of his closest friends, to make sure the hadn't… disappeared. He'd _never_ tell anyone this, of course, but he thought they might suddenly leave him, like his own father had done, long, long ago.

After finding Kai talking with Sensei; Jay and Nia together (as usual), and his mother and father reminiscing, he set out to look for Zane and Dr. Julien. He found Zane in a secluded corner of the deck, but he appeared to be spying with his falcon, for whatever reason. Julien, though, was nowhere to be found. Lloyd was worried, and he knew it was certainly unduly so. It didn't stop him from breaking out into a cold sweat.

Lloyd searched the entire ship, but he didn't see him, and Zane didn't even know he was gone, which was strange, considering they told each other _everything_! He was panicking now, and getting increasingly frantic. After his third sweep of the ship, he found a letter, signed by Julien.

"Gone to Ninjago City to purchase supplies; be back by 2 pm –Julien"

Normally, this would soothe Lloyds unruly nerves, but it was 1:30 pm, and Julien was nowhere in sight. And he knew he wouldn't last an entire half-hour like _this_! But what was there to _do_? Maybe Sensei would know? He'd have to; he was Sensei!

Lloyd nervously approached Sensei, and he seemed to notice Lloyd's distraught state.  
"What is the matter, nephew?"  
"Uncle, I'm very worried. Do you have any stress relief techniques? I need to keep a level head, but I can't right now!"  
"Lloyd, I need you to answer honestly" Sensei asked, as he brewed his favourite tea, "When was your last meditation session?"  
"…I can't remember. Maybe four months ago?" Lloyd replied after an uncomfortable pause.  
"Very Well, I'll pardon you this time, but remember to meditate every day, nephew. Before you go, though, why don't you have some tea?"  
With that, Lloyd thanked Sensei Wu, and left with a small cup of tea, taking long, slow sips, as Sensei instructed him to do. He didn't dare to look at the clock again, but he could feel the seconds go by in his head. After what really must have been an eternity, he stole a glance at the clock… and a scream was heard throughout the ship, and it's immediate vicinity.

Going to investigate, the Ninja had found Lloyd unconscious, with a cup of tea in one hand, and a letter in the other. Reading the letter, former-lord Garmadon explained that Julien had gone to town for supplies, but that he was now almost four hours late. No one had a clue _why_ that would frighten Lloyd so much though. They decided they'd ask him when he woke up. But for now, they carried him to a bed, and left him alone. They still thought everything was just fine: The Overlord was defeated, Garmadon was cured, and now one of their best friends, and Ninjago was at peace. What more could anyone need?

_AN: I suppose my comment about perspectives might be unnecessary, but I don't think it's proper to tamper with these. Any of your comments are welcome, as I said last chapter. Also, don't expect this pace to stay up. It's just pure luck that I've been so productive today._


	3. Chapter 3 - So well, indeed

Connection Lost – Chapter Three

* * *

…So well, indeed.

* * *

_AN: Today will have a perspective shift. Not that you'll care; you get less Lloyd! Who wouldn't love that? Most of you will probably at least __**guess**__ who the perspective is from. It's safe to say that you have a chance. Unlike the Ninja._

* * *

What do I want out of today? I could go to that one committee… but I don't really want to, do I? Maybe I could finally get around to those prisoners? That'd be- Wait, I forgot, that cretin told me they died last week. Why must it be so difficult?  
Maybe… Just maybe… Today, I can _kill_ _him?_ There's no reason not to, right?  
Right?  
Maybe I could finally do it?  
I'd better get going, before _he_ finds out. Cretin. He won't _let_ me kill him. I could ask _anyone_ else, and they'd say: "Absolutely my lord! It would be the highest honor to die by your mighty hand!" but _no_, he won't let me. I'm going to kill him. With my bare hands. Right now. I'm going. I'm going… I'm… not going… He'd just stop me anyway.

With that, he settled on polishing his blades, without the intention of killing anything, and then made his way to the throne room. There was work to be done, and killing _him_ won't be part of it. Not yet. But _his_ time will come, like everyone's. Everyone except **me.** Because I've got a plan. And _nothing_, not even _him_, can stop it now. My plan is in motion, and not even a _god_ could stop it now! And _he's_ not even a god! Right?

* * *

_AN: I'm sure by now that most of you will know who it _isn't_. But whether you know who it _is_? Different story._


	4. Chapter 4 - D,D,G M T N

Connection Lost – Chapter Four

* * *

Doctor, Doctor, Give me the news.

* * *

_AN: Take a guess as to who the perspective is. Really, just guess. Go on._

* * *

I hope no one is worried about me. Maybe I should have told them where I was going? I'll have to do that next time. At least I finally found what I was looking for. That part was more elusive than I imagined, actually. I should have been back ages ago… They should know better than to worry, though. It's not like those nasty skeletons are going to kidnap me.

…Did I just think what I thought I did? I did, didn't I? I thought I knew better than that, honestly. Think of all the adventure heroes I just let down! Was that a pile of bones clanking from that butcher shop, or was it… Could it be… _Samukai?_

It can't be, can it? Surely he doesn't want me to go back to _that_ place? The Leviathan is gone, and there'd be no way to keep me there! Plus, the Ninja already know where it is… Unless he wants… **Oh no!** What if he wants… _revenge_?

With that, Dr. Julien set off at a sprint, heedless of the strange looks the rest of the citizens of Ninjago gave him. All he wanted to do was get back to the _Bounty_. He ran as fast as he could, pushing his way to the car, but taking _just_ enough care not to break the package. When he finally arrived, exhausted, at the car he got in, and took off as fast as possible.

* * *

Lloyd was just waking up, when he heard a commotion at the entrance to the _Bounty_. Although they were rather far away, Sensei had given him lessons in listening. He had begrudgingly accepted at the time, but was about to get some use out of them. Straining, he could make out parts of the conversation.  
"…note said… **hours ago**…"  
"…**You?** Lloyd was worried…"  
"…didn't… us! Don't... us?"

Straining harder, Lloyd was able to hear Julien speak, though he sounded almost… hoarse.  
"I wasn't trying… our trust. I only… a surprise for… So you see, it really isn't… I just hope you don't tell him. He… realize it's… birthday."  
Lloyd didn't know now whether to feel satisfied or guilty. Julien wanted to give him a surprise, for his birthday. But he went and eavesdropped. Now the surprise was ruined.

* * *

_AN: Two perspectives here. Aren't you all so lucky? Who wants to hear about Lloyd's birthday? And finally, because I'm curious, which perspective was best so far?  
Magical Mystery Man, (who isn't magic, I just thought the name would be funny)  
Lloyd Garmadon  
Doctor Julien_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Cretin

Connection Lost – Chapter Five

The Cretin

_AN: I wanted to point out that the perspective (owner) is not named "Cretin". Who would keep _that_ name? With that out of the way, you probably want his name now…_

* * *

The fool wanted to kill me again today. How… malicious. I almost had to remind him just _who_ is in control here. **Me!** But I'm going to wait for now. He's planning something, and I want to know what it is.

He slowly walked along the palace halls, making his way to the throne room. Where he had been summoned to almost an hour ago now. Nothing made him happier than irritating that fool. Juvenile, perhaps, but it was so _fun_.

* * *

"Hello, my _lord_. You summoned me?"  
After a pause he responded, "Yes. I trust my most _faithful_ advisor had a _reason_ for being late?"  
"Yes sir, and one which would bore you tremendously. Now… Tell me what your plan is so I can… Further benefit your cause, Master."  
"**I'll** choose **who** to tell, and **when** to tell them! Not **You**! **I** am the lord of this mighty empire, and it was **I** who created this plan."  
"_Master_, surely there is _something_ that I may-"  
"**Dismissed, Daedalus.**" he said, "and you would do well to not try my patience again."  
With that, the advisor stormed off, and returned to his private chambers. He would learn _his_ plans, one way or another.

* * *

_AN: I don't know why, but I don't like this chapter. Tell me what you all think, if you want. That _is_ his name, by the way… Maybe it was too soon?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Tinder, Brittle and Dry

Connection Lost – Chapter Six

* * *

Tinder; brittle and dry.

* * *

_AN: This is written from Kai's perspective. Eventually. It starts off in the third person though. I'll notify you when it shifts._

* * *

As Lloyd drifted around the _Bounty_, as he always did before training, he felt a shudder; a sense of foreboding, and imminent danger. Shocked, he spun around, and nearly collided with Cole.  
"Where's the fire, Lloyd?" Cole joked.  
"Uh… What fire?" Lloyd responded, confused.  
"…It was a joke, Lloyd. You seemed-" Cole/s face lit up suddenly, "You know what always calms me down, Lloyd?"  
"Sensei's tea?" Lloyd replied hesitantly.  
"Dance practice!" Cole proclaimed.  
"…why would I want to dance?" Lloyd questioned.  
Flabbergasted, Cole stuttered "Wh… Wh… Why? You want to know WHY!"  
"Yeah. Why would I waste my time dancing, when I could do something _useful_!" Lloyd argued.  
"I just… I just don't…" Cole started, "I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to dance."  
"So you thought you'd ask _me_ to waste my valuable time, just so I can learn some ways to walk pretty!" Lloyd yelled.  
"**Ways to walk pretty?** Is that what you think dancing is? How about I teach you a lesson, _Chosen One_?" Cole yelled menacingly.  
While their argument broke out, Kai was walking to Cole's room, to investigate Cole and Lloyd's argument, which he hadn't been able to make out.

* * *

Is Cole… _yelling_ at Lloyd? Why would anyone yell at- Was that a punch? I need to get in there, now!  
Kai drew his Elemental blade, and incinerated the door, rushing in to protect Lloyd.  
"How about I teach you a lesson, _Chosen One_?" He heard Cole yell.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Kai had sheathed his sword, and punched Cole squarely in the jaw, resulting in a disgusting cracking noise.  
"**Kai!** What are you _doing_?" Lloyd screamed.  
"I'm protecting you!" Kai yelled back.  
"Protecting me from what? I could take this pansy! It only took you one punch!" Lloyd retorted, gesturing at Cole, now on the ground.  
Lloyd and I argued for several more minutes, during which Cole remained on the floor, and was the subject of many more derogatory terms, up until I noticed Sensei standing in the doorway.  
"Gah! Sensei…" I started.  
"**What is going on here?**" Sensei asked immediately.  
What Sensei received was far from typical. Kai and Lloyd both talked louder and louder to be heard over each other, and Cole was starting to go white from loss of blood. "**ENOUGH!"** Sensei yelled, and the entire ship fell silent immediately. "Kai, find your sister and tell her to report here with a medical kit; Lloyd… Go to your room. I will tend to you shortly.

* * *

_AN: I'm very interested to hear your opinions of this chapter. If you can find the time to review, I'd be appreciative. Otherwise, I'll assume it was just fine.  
There appears to have been a problem with my formatting. I fixed it._


	7. Chapter 7 - Repentance Captures Insight

Connection Lost – Chapter Seven

* * *

Repentance Captures Insight

* * *

Captains Log.  
It's been four months since our leader sent us to scout this area. No one in our fleet has found anything yet, but we were given explicit orders to not return without something of interest to the Emperor.  
There appears to be a commotion on the upper deck, and I shall not condone such low behaviour aboard **my** vessel. The _FS Repentance_ is a proud ship, not a common vessel! I shall rectify this at once!

* * *

"**What is the meaning of this?**" The Captain thundered.  
"Sir, our scouts have found land! New land!" The nearest crewmate replied quickly.  
The Captain was awestruck. She hadn't expected to find land. She hadn't known _what_ to expect, really. But a new land, something to integrate into the Empire, was something _sure_ to capture His attention. Now all they needed to do was a quick probing of the place, "Lieutenant!" She yelled.  
"Yes Captain?" He responded.  
"Inform the commanders that I wish to speak with them…" She ordered, "…post-haste, Lieutenant. I don't want anyone in that place to know we're here before we've had time to plan. Inform them to report to the conference room.  
The Lieutenant scurried away to fulfill her command.

"Colonel, you're leading the scout teams. Have you anything to revise?" The Captain asked.  
"Nothing yet, Captain. I doubt there's even anything to worry about on that island." He replied.  
"We haven't made it this far by being arrogant, Colonel. Be cautious." She responded, then turned to another, "Anything to add, Lieutenant, or do you think we'll survive?"  
Nervously (and rather self-consciously, the Captain noted) he said, "I- We don't know if it's hostile. I think we should destroy anything that approaches our forces. Anything could be a threat, after all."  
"You heard the man!" the Captain thundered, "Kill anything that moves!"

* * *

The Falcon was happy. Today was a very big day, for a few reasons. He didn't think _happy_ was a strong enough word actually. He was _euphoric_. _Effervescent_. He couldn't put his joy into words. Because today was his-  
Odd. I hear rumbling. I'm out at sea, though. There's nothing to rumble… I think I should investigate before I return. It's probably nothing anyway…

* * *

"Captain?" An officer asked.  
"_Yes?_" She responded, tiredly.  
"We've drawn closer to the island, and there appears to be a lone bird flying toward us." He explained, then asked, "Shall we take aim?"  
"At once." She replied curtly, "Don't miss. It's probably too small to hit if it knows you're shooting at it."  
"Understood, Commander." He said, then left to eliminate the potential threat.  
"I wonder how the Colonel is faring on his end…" She pondered.

* * *

Falcon saw a ship. But it didn't look like a normal ship, not that there were many in Ninjago. It didn't even look like the _Bounty_. It was only as an enormous ball of fire came hurtling out of it that he realized what it was. _A Warship_.

* * *

How joyous he was to finally walk on land again. After such a long time never touching real, solid, ground, it was fantastic. Never mind the fact that it was _hostile_ ground. The prospect of fighting someone again was enough to send blood pumping through his veins.

The main force had anchored far enough away that the mainland couldn't possibly see them, but where his scouts could go to and from the land without much difficulty. It hadn't taken long for him to get there, and order a temporary base set up in the area.

While the bulk of his force did that, others set about gathering provisions, and the rest were keeping watch for anything potentially hostile. The Colonel didn't think today would be very exciting in the grand scheme of things, despite his joy of landing again. When he was done making rounds to be certain everyone was hard at work (and he knew they were, after all, they were _his_ troops), he contemplated ordering the construction of a dock as well. Before long, the order was sent out, and he began what he thought would be a very uneventful wait.

* * *

_AN: That's the end of chapter seven. Review it if you want, offer whatever criticisms you feel necessary, and note that I take __**no**__ guilt from the… large… delay._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Return

Connection Lost - Chapter Eight

* * *

The Return

* * *

AN: I have decided to refocus on this beloved project of mine. It was in no small part due to a very obstinant case of writers block. But it didn't seem to apply to this project, so I will be applying updates as I see fit. Please, for all our sakes, don't expect regular updates. It won't work that way.

Now that thats all out of the way... Onward!

* * *

He had wandered the lands of Ninjago for too long to keep track of unaided, and he grew more distracted each passing day. For years now, he had searched for It, to no avail. Finding It would surely give him the power to right what he set wrong, the power to exact his revenge on those who sought to destroy him, and, shortly after that... To finally get his revenge on Ninjago itself for the injustice his kind had been dealt. It was the answer to ALL his problems, and if he could only find the next clue, ultimate power would be his to command.

Having scoured the vast, dry Sea of Sand for what could have been YEARS already, he had ultimately concluded that his mission must take him elsewhere, and so he had set his gaze to Ninjago's many forests, of which he was slowly combing over, looking for any telltale signs of It, or one of It's clues. He had already scoured several of the forests entirely, and came across a promising, but in the end time-consuming and fruitless, structure: A fortress (previously) in the trees. It hadn't been when he found it, of course. Though he did note several conspicuous burn marks near the top of the structure, and a simply... weird sign, reading: No Ninja Allowed. How he only knew!

His labors had driven him now to an increasingly cold region of Ninjago, much to his discomfort; his kind didn't appreciate the cold very much. How his compatriot managed to tolerate, or even /flourish/ in it, he would never know. A biological quirk, no doubt.

What he thought strange, though, was a sign now that read BEWARE OF TREEHORNS. Not that the notice would do him any good, he hadn't the SLIGHTEST idea what a "treehorn"could possibly be.

* * *

Though he grew increasingly uncomfortable in this near-arctic climate, he kept his wits about him, for a single lapse in awareness could take all of his labor, all of his _suffering_,** EVERY HARDSHIP HE HAD TO BEAR**... for naught. And he was _not_ willing to accept that.

Ironically, he nearly missed a rather... odd sight during his internal rant: A sculpture garden, or whatever accounted for one in this tree-filled, lifeless void. About six huge ice and... wood, possibly, sculptures, centered around a significantly more dangerous looking and large seventh figure, of the same material. He couldn't make sense of it, really, but he also noticed another... perplexing picture. Not the kind he was searching for, granted, but it warranted a look. What he found... was an enormous, metal tree.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Time for Grieving

Connection Lost - Chapter Nine

* * *

A Time For Grieving

* * *

_AN: I seem to have forgotten an Author's Note... Oops. Anyway, I'm sure you can guess who this chapter is about. Unlike for the last chapter, I hope. I want that can of worms left closed for now._

* * *

Jay walked slowly along the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, which was currently docked a small distance away from Ninjago City. While he wasn't normally the sort to just wander about, today was a special day.

Just because it was special though, didn't mean he had anything to do. He had Dr. Julien to thank for that...

* * *

"His birthday means a lot to me, and I want to prove that I care about him. I'm absolutely positive you can keep him busy until I have everything set up, though, right Jay? I mean, the two of you are really quite brotherly, and have _so much_ in common... I'm lucky he'll always have such good friends." At this, Julien bid Jay farewell, and left to finish preparing for the upcoming surprise party... While Jay had been forced to keep him out of the Bounty's bridge!

* * *

Finally, Jay found the man he was looking for.

"Hey!" He called out, though the figure didn't respond, seemingly lost _very_ deep in thought. "I... ah...", Jay faltered, for the figure stirred, and proceeded to look at him in unmistakably abject despair.

"He...", the figure started, only to be choked off by his own sobs.

"It's okay, Zane. I'm here, so tell me what's up.", Jay said reassuringly, careful to mask his own worry.

Zane took a moment to gather his thoughts, and forced out a feeble "He's... **gone**." before collapsing, and becoming unresponsive to Jay's cries.

* * *

Hurriedly, Jay brought him into the bridge, where Julien was so hard at work decorating, he didn't notice them until Zane landed on the table with an unceremonious **THUMP**.

* * *

_AN: And Scene. I was tempted to go on for a bit here, but that will (evidently) have to wait. For now, anyway. If you feel like sharing, your thoughts on how Connection Lost is progressing would be welcome, as well._

_For those who are curious, that's my attempt at a cliffhanger._

_I should really try to make these longer. They seem to be growing shorter recently, and that isn't fair to all of you._


	10. Chapter 10 - Errand Gone Awry

Connection Lost - Chapter Ten

* * *

Errand Gone Awry

* * *

_AN: I think I like how much longer this chapter was. Tell me if it's an improvement, if you want._

* * *

When Nya agreed to "fetch" something for Dr. Julien, she hadn't realized it would take her into a remote village somewhat close to the floating ruins. She had assumed it would be like the other "errands", where she just fetched a part or two (that were usually on the ship anyway...). But this time, she had tracked the item in question to what might be the most obscure part of Ninjago she'd ever been to! And to make it even more strange, she had to find not a cog, or a bit of wiring, but a /flower/.

"No, I don't know what its for, or I'd have told you!" Nya restated with growing irritation.

"Well, can you tell me what it looks like? Maybe you could pick it out from my garden?" The horticulturist replied tiredly.

"I'll say it one more time, ma'am!" Nya said slowly, having dealt with many more herbalists since getting her assignment, "I don't know anything about it, except that it is the ONLY FLOWER that grows **EXCLUSIVELY** in THIS. VILLAGE. If that isn't enough, I'll take my money elsewhere!"

"No need to get... hasty, miss. I think I know what flower you're talking about." The old herbalist replied, with a dose of agitation in her own voice.

"If you know what it is, why don't you give me one?" Nya asked again.

"Because," she replied ominously, "it has never been successfully cultivated, it _only_ grows in the wild."

"Just... ARG!" Nya growled, "I... **GAH**!" With that, she stormed off, eager to put this ordeal behind her, and get back to the Bounty.

* * *

While Nya didn't particularly enjoy wasting time, she liked quitting MUCH less, so she went onward, and began ascending the nearby mountain, where she had been told the flower grew. Thankfully, it was reputed to be an aggressive plant, so there would be little if any other flowers to distract her. As she put it, she knew machines, not plants.

"It would be just my luck if Jay got himself into trouble without me..." Nya thought, "...Again." Fortunately for her, she didn't have time to dwell on what Jay was or wasn't breaking, because she reached the edge of the face she was scaling and, with a single heave, threw herself over the lip, and onto a small platform absolutely _covered_ in the flower, and which even afforded her a _breathtaking_ view of the ocean.

Deciding to give herself a moment to admire the beauty of her country, she sat on the ledge for a few moments, before something caught her eye.

Specifically, she saw dozens of black dots on the horizon.

Taking out her telescope, she scanned for them, and found something that chilled her to the core. Right away, she grabbed a handfull of the flowers, shoved them and her telescope into a pocket, and descended down the mountain, towards her vehicle. She _had_ to warn the Ninja.

* * *

Having rushed across the trail back to Ninjago city at breakneck speed, Nya was thankful she escaped without injury, now that she was boarding the Bounty. She did find it odd that the deck was empty, especially on a day like today, but headed towards the bridge, where there were several silhouettes in the window.

Bursting in, all eyes turned to her, before a whirring noise drew them back to Zane, who Julien had just reactivated. Walking to Julien, and handing him the flowers, Nya asked what happened. The reply she was met with, however, was not to her liking. Julien (and the others) had no idea what caused Zane to deactivate, but Julien assured them all it was not harmful to him, and he had made what appeared to be a full recovery.

Nya began to speak of what she saw, at that point, "I was fetching those flowers for Julien, and I saw-" before she was cut off.

It was Zane, with a steady, monotone, _haunting_ chorus of "gone..." repeated over and over.

Uncomfortably, Nya continued, "There were **DOZENS** of ships out near the Floating Ruins. Dozens of them!"

Before she could continue, she was cut off again, this time by Lloyd, who declared, "We must stop them!".

Julien, though, replied "We don't know who they are, or what they want. We should be careful. Nya, can you tell us anything else about them?"

Nya happily replied, "Well... Not _all_ of their ships were... "Boats"... Or even in the water. But they weren't all like the Bounty either." She finished, somewhat distantly.

"Ah... We should... Oh my..." Julien stopped and started. "I think we should go there straight away. These people **MUST** be kept from Ninjago, at all costs."

"Do you know who they are, my friend?" Sensei Wu asked Julien, having quietly walked in moments earlier.

Unfortunately, Julien was as lost in thought as Zane, and even less responsive. Instead, he was piloting the ship to the Floating Ruins as hastily as he could. The crew of the Bounty decided to gather their weapons, preparing for their first real battle in several years.

AN: There we go. Something for those of you who read my story. Hope you enjoyed.

It feels strange, though: the chapter itself was much larger than before, but the Authors Notes were both drastically smaller. Weird.


	11. Chapter 11 - I hate this title

Connection Lost - Chapter 11

* * *

He's Not Coming Back...

* * *

_AN: I don't like this title. Anyways, this update is a little late. That's my fault, and mine alone. Maybe you can tell me if it's worth the wait?_

* * *

"Cole, you aren't yet well enough to enter battle, you're still recovering." Sensei reasoned.

"No, Sensei. I'm going to fight, and you know it." Cole replied, amidst cringes of pain from moving his jaw before it was fully healed.

"You need to understand, I am doing this for _your_ protection, my student." Sensei soothed, "It isn't safe for you out there right now."

"You know as well as I do, Sensei. I AM going to fight. And if you don't let me fight with you..." Cole countered, "...I'll just be putting myself in jeopardy. Alone. You _can't_ keep me in here."

"You don't understand Cole, this isn't just for you!" Sensei snapped. "Your brothers will be depending on you if you are out there. What will happen to them if _you_ fail, hmm?"

"Sensei, I.." Cole started.

"No! There is no point in arguing, you will remain here, and leave this to us. Rest, and you may yet partake in this counter-offense. Fight..." Sensei said, regaining his composure faster than he lost it, "...and we may need a new Ninja of Earth."

"But Sensei, this is unfair! You need-" Cole said indignantly.

"Get well, my student. The battlefield will not be the same without you." Sensei interjected, as he left the room.

"But-" Cole managed, before the door shut.

* * *

"Nya, I'm worried about Zane..." Jay said, "...and you."

"Jay, I can take care of myself, you know that. And Zane, well... He's Zane." Nya said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know..." Jay trailed with renewed humor, "but that doesn't change the fact that I'd be nothing without you. So... So you be careful out there, y'here?"

"Yes, Jay. And you'll have to promise me something in return." Nya replied.

"Oh yeah, and what's that? Tickets to Mega-monster amusement park? The high score on all my video games?" Jay half-jokingly questioned.

"You need to promise me that YOU will be careful. I don't want you showing off." Nya warned, "Not /too/ much, anyway."

"I promise!" Jay said truthfully, "It's a date, then. We'll both return when it's over."

* * *

"Father, will you be accompanying us into battle?" Lloyd asked the once mighty Lord Garmadon.

"I wish I could, son, but in this state, I lack the magnificent power of my days as... well..." Garmadon trailed off, before quickly adding, "I, ah... Won't be in the fray with you Ninja this time, but I'll be aboard the Bounty, keeping the Good Doctor safe, you can count on me!"

"I'm glad we can still count on you, Father." Lloyd said, before addressing Kai, "We should go suit up now, I can feel us drawing close, like a the hush before a cataclysmic storm, impending, but with a silence so grand, it dares not be broken by any but the Master himself."

"Lloyd?" Kai asked, "Are... You nervous?"

"...Nervous?" Lloyd questioned.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that, is all." Kai explained.

"Huh..." Lloyd thought aloud, "I guess you're right. Anyway, let's stop wasting time!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Kai cried excitedly, "I bet I'll get to the armory first!" He finished, challengingly.

"Oh, you're on, Kai!" Lloyd retorted, "And this time, you'd better race fair and square!"

* * *

"Zane, are you well enough to respond again?" Julien finally asked tenderly, breaking the taciturn silence.

After a delay, Zane cleared his voice, and tried, "Yes, Father. What is troubling you?"

Oh, how can I put this in a way you'll understand..." Julien tried, "I... I know who owns those ships."

"Father?" Zane asked, not understanding.

"I'm... Not from around here, and... Well..." Julien began, though Zane cut him off.

"You mean, we're from Birchwood Forest, and not Ninjago City?" Zane reasoned hopefully.

"...No, Zane." Julien said, tears forming in his eyes, "I mean, we aren't from Ninjago at all."

"...HAHAHA!" Zane laughed suddenly, "I never knew you were such a good joker, Father!"

"Zane... I... I'm not joking." Julien was weeping now. "I used to live in a fantastic place, but travelled during my young adulthood to Ninjago. I thought I had left it behind me forever, but that seems to not be the case any longer."

"I... don't understand, Father." Zane replied flatly.

"I don't have time to explain now, but I promise, Zane, that you **WILL** have answers. Just know this for now." Julien said, steeling away his anguish, "I'm sorry. _For everything._"

* * *

"Alright Men! And that goes for all of you, not just the masculine members of this division! I've got something to say, and you'd do well to stop the chatter and **LISTEN!**" Captain Wafai boomed, with a voice like thunder.

"I've had the privilege to lead this army in the name of our Lord, and you've had the honor of accompanying me! I thank you all for that, and hope for the safety of all you loyal soldiers!" She continued.

"May every one of you find the eternal peace you so truly deserve! But know this, brave Namtarians!" Wafai went on, "Today is **NOT** the day for your peace! Today is **NOT** the day for weakness! **TODAY IS YOUR DAY TO SERVE YOUR LORD!** To serve as our families have, and as their families before them!"

"TODAY!" Wafai continued still, "Is **NOT** an end. No, Today is a BEGINNING!"

"A BEGINNING!" Wafai bellowed, "**FOR US!** We stand on the shores of land unknown, we brave soldiers, and we will send message to our Lord, that he may visit that which this land deserves upon it, and ALL THOSE who inhabit it!"

"We **WILL** prevail, against all odds, as our families did before us! Through our effort, they will be honored! They will be REMEMBERED! And they will guide us to the glory we earn, as their ancestors did them!" Wafai cheered, reaching a crescendo.

"And NOW, my Brothers and Sisters, we will secure this beach, and ensure we remain when our Lord arrives! We will go down in history as our ancestors did before us, and we will carve our fate into this mighty land! We-" Wafai stopped, so as to address a soldier who scurried toward her, "_What?!_"

Daunted, the soldier squeaked, "A lone ship, mistress. A ship approaches. But..."

"**BUT WHAT?**" She thundered.

"IT FLIES!" the terrified soldier screamed, before cowering in fear.

Scanning the horizon, Wafai indeed saw a dot on the horizon, little bigger than a civilian vessel from the homeland. "**LOOK ON, TROOPS!**" She yelled, "See your enemy approach!"

"Know that, when they arrive, we fight not for ourselves, but for** ALL OF NAMTAR**! We fight in body, but those we left behind are with us in spirit, and WE SHALL NOT FAIL! We are NAMTAR! We are destined to be victorious, and we shall pursue that destiny to our dying breaths! **NOW GO!**" She fulminated, eliciting a final roar from the crowd.

The crowd efficiently dispersed, all going to their stations, in defense of their home, and of their honor.

* * *

_AN: This was less time to write than I thought, and I think a much different format. It won't be shifting to this permanently, but I think it works for this chapter. Tell me what you think. If you want, you can even guess what happens next! Wouldn't /that/ be fun?_


End file.
